Le Parfum du mal
by nikita.fringal
Summary: Voilà un an qu'Ichigo s'est écarté des affaires de la Soul Society. Mais alors que les examens approche; une nouvelle menace frappe Karakura. R.Kuchiki et R.Abarai arrivent en lgrès elle,Rukia réalise l'intense attirance que lui inspire le jeune Kurosaki.Effrayée de voir la situation lui échapper,elle se tourne vers Renji sans se douter du profond désir qu'il lui porte.
1. Chapter 1

_Salutation ! _

_ Voici ma Fan-fiction : Le Parfum du mal . Celle ci est centrée sur le triangle amoureux : Ichigo/Rukia/Renji. Les personnages cités sont tirés du manga, anime japonais "Bleach" de Tite Kubo que je conseille vivement de lire (En plus du fait que vous risquez de comprendre que dalle à la fic TvT)._

_Par ailleurs,...c'est ma première Fan Fiction... Ne soyez pas trop dure TwT_

_ Enfin...,Je ne vais pas te (on se tutoie? lol) retenir plus longtemps. _

_ Bonne lecture et merci pour ton attention très Cher(e) !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Enfin ! J'ai bien cru qu'on passerait la nuit dans l'amphi ! Bon sang mais quelle l'heure est-il ?

-Il est l'heure de t'acheter une montre...

-Dur... !

-Mizuiro,c'est plus le lycée . Les examens du second semestre commencent bientôt. Faut te faire une raison .

Le jeune Mizuiro se sentit légèrement froissé par la réponse de son ami .Toutefois, il ne répondit pas. Depuis quelques jours, Ichigo avait l'air tendu, absent. Il se demandait s'il devait s'enquérir sur les raisons de ce comportement. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il connaissait trop bien son camarade. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je vais très bien » Oui, c'est certainement ce qu'il lui dirait. Kurosaki est si entêté.  
-Bon, je vais par là. Dit soudain le rouquin.  
-Et moi par là,ben à lundi alors.  
Les mains dans les poches, regardant son ami s'éloigner,Ichigo serra les poings.  
-Il est 19h40 . Lança t'il.  
Surpris, Kojima pivota vers son interlocuteur. Déjà loin, il le remercia d'un geste de la main puis s'enfonça dans une ruelle maintenant plongé dans les ténèbres.  
Les sourcils froncés, Ichigo balaya du regard le quartier . Pas âmes qui vivent. Et Pourtant, l'inquiétude se lisait clairement dans les yeux du jeune homme . Et il y avait de quoi ! La fréquence d'apparition de ces monstres spectrales étaient anormalement importante ces derniers qu'il soit libéré de ses devoirs de shinigami, il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Aujourd'hui , il en avait envoyé une bonne dizaine au tapis. Se frottant énergiquement le visage, il tenta de chasser les questions qui germaient dans son esprit. Maintenant, c'était un étudiant . Courir après les hollows, et jouer les guerriers comme autrefois n'est plus un luxe à s'offrir à présent.  
Si Rukia le voyait, elle le réprimanderait à coup sûr. « Arrêtes de penser constamment aux autres , et penses un peu à toi imbécile ! » Et c'est elle qui dit ça ! Elle n'était pas bien placée non plus pour lui faire ce commentaire.Même pour un aurevoir, celle ci restait impénétrable .C'était Rukia tout craché. Il écarquilla les yeux. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Surpris de sa propre réaction, il accéléra le pas.Ça va faire presque un an maintenant. Comment diable en venait t'il à penser à elle ? Derechef , il se frotta la tempe.

-Je suis rentré.  
Aussitôt, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Yuzu , la jeune sœur d'Ichigo,apparut  
tenant dans sa main une copie.  
-Ichiii !  
-Bonsoir Yuzu . Dit il le sourire aux lèvres. Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse.  
-Regarde Ichi !Regarde !  
Il examina la feuille qu'elle lui tendait. C'était le bilan de son trimestre. Elle pointait de son doigt fin sa moyenne générale.  
-Oh !19,5/20 ? Ma parole mais nous avons un génie dans la famille!Félicitation ! Dit il en tapotant la tête de sa sœur.  
Cette dernière sourit , rouge de plaisir.  
-Attention Ichigo, elle ne vas plus se sentir...Faudrait pas qu'elle attrape la grosse tête !  
-Quoi ? Mais...Mais non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi Karin. Grommela Yuzu.  
-Yuzuuuuu!Qu'est ce tu as ma chérie? Allez viens faire un câlin à ton papounet !  
Un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année surgit de la cuisine ,une louche à la main. Alors qu'il s'élançait vers la jeune fille, il s'arrêta net à la vue du rouquin.  
- Tiens ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?  
Comme réponse , Ichigo plaqua son pied contre le visage du vieil homme.  
- Ça fait deux semaine qu'on ne sait pas vu et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « Tiens ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? » !? Grogna le jeune Kurosaki.  
Exaspérait mais heureux de retrouver le foyer familial , il enlaça ses deux jeunes sœurs .  
Son père après s'être relevait et s'être éclaircit la voix posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
- Alors comme ça je t'ai manqué fiston ? Dit -il avec le plus grand sé ès peux avoir un câlin aussi si tu ve...!

- MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! Tonna Ichigo en envoyant valser le paternel dans la cuisine.

Le dîner terminé, Ichigo rejoignit sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Il plongea dans son lit froid humant l'odeur de ses draps . De la lavande. Aucun doute.  
Après quelques minutes, il bascula sa tête sur le côté. Songeur, le jeune garçon regardait le placard.  
-Peut être que...Pensa t-il.  
Il se leva, s'avança et posa ses doigts sur la poignée. Il hésita un moment puis fini par l'ouvrir découvrant ainsi quelques vieux linges.  
Ichigo resta là, muet. Cherchant le pourquoi de son acte qu'il jugea complètement stupide.  
Poussant un soupir d'exaspération , il s'installa sur son vieux bureau et sortit quelques cahiers de son sac .  
Alors qu'il examinait son sujet de dissertation, il se dit en lui même qu'il devait être le seul gars dans tout Karakura à étudier à cette heure et surtout le premier jour des vacances. Être si studieux n'est pas dans sa nature, mais l'approche des examens le tracassait. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas sommeil.  
Un peu plus tard, il consulta sa montre : 21h40. Bon, ça suffit.  
Le rouquin plongea à nouveau dans ses couvertures et ferma les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vous êtes toujours là ? Super! Alors voici la suite ..._**  
**

* * *

** Chapitre 2**

-Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ?  
- Je t'ai dit de te taire... !  
La jeune fille pinça l'oreille de son compagnon qui laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.  
- Gwh ! Mais ça fait déjà 20 minutes qu'on est sur le toit. C'est pas toi qui voulait héberger chez les Kurosaki.  
C'est vrai, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant leur habitation, le courage la quitta subitement. Pourquoi ? La famille Kurosaki l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Essuyer un refus de leur part ,pour y passer la nuit semblait peu probable. Ichigo étant maintenant dans un studio universitaire, elle utiliserait peut être sa chambre?  
Son cœur se pinça. Déjà un an. Il devait avoir 19 ans à présent.  
Elle secoua la tête en souriant.  
Je doute fort que je puisse encore l'appeler « gamin » pensa t'elle.  
Renji Abarai, lui lança un regard au coin ,s'interrogeant sur ce que pouvait bien penser la jeune shinigami.  
-Bien, je vais entrer par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ichigo.  
- Quoi ? S'étonna t'il .  
- Il est déjà 22 h passé, les lumières sont toutes éteintes. Ils doivent sûrement dormir. Je passerai la nuit ici. Puis, j'irai demain chez Inoue. Chappy ! Suis moi.

D'un bond gracieux, elle se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Chappy,la suivit à son tour. Rukia examina l'intérieur. Il fesait trop noir.

Le vice capitaine de la 6ème division ne pût s'empêcher de considérer la délicatesse avec laquelle elle glissait ses doigts fin contre le châssis.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et croisa les bras tentant désespérément de ne pas imaginer ses derniers sur sa peau .

-J'ai réussi!

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son ami ,poussa la vitre et entra . Renji soupira. Cette fille ne manquait pas de culot. Enfin...!Rassuré de la savoir en sécurité, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre la maison de Keigo.

Alors qu'elle fermait la fenêtre Renji l'interpella.

-Rukia .. !

La Shinigami leva les yeux et posa un regard interrogateur sur son partenaire . Après un bref silence il dit enfin.

- ...Fais gaffe. Compris ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Tss ! Idiot. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi à présent.

Il répondit à son sourire et tourna les talents.

- ...Je suis vraiment le dernier des imbéciles .Murmura t -il, en s'éloignant.

Rukia examina les lieux. Cette chambre habitait tant de souvenirs. Rien n'avait changé.Elle remarqua même un de ses dessins dans le coin du bureau. Elle s'appuya quelques secondes contre la fenêtre enchantée par ce tableau.

-Chappy !Souffla t-elle.

-Oui Pyon !

Aussitôt, Rukia se trouva dans son gigai ,un corps artificiel. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement y avoir recourt mais au moins, cela permettait de camoufler sa pression spirituelle. Elle risquait d'attirer les hollows et de mettre en danger les Kurosaki. D'autant plus que l'apparition de ces monstres étaient importante en ce moment. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Renji et elle furent envoyés sur Karakura.  
Renversant la tête en arrière, elle respira profondément.  
Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers le placard. De vieux linges d'Ichigo étaient empilés là. La shinigami prit le premier vêtement de la pile. Un T-shirt à manches longues de couleur. Elle se déshabilla et l'enfilla .Son corps menu emplissait à peine le vêtement. Par chance, elle trouva un petit short noir qui appartenait à l'une des sœurs d'Ichigo. Apparemment, elles n'ont pas résisté à l'envie de fouiner dans les affaires de leur frère. Cette pensée fit rire la jeune fille. Le placard ne pouvait à l'évidence , être utilisé.  
Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le lit , Rukia fut frappé de stupeur. Venait elle de voir les draps bougeaient ? Prise d'un doute affreux, elle recula et se plaqua contre le l'armoire. Les yeux grand ouverts,elle cherchait le visage de l'occupant . Comment se fait il qu'elle n'ai pas senti sa pression spirituelle ?  
Le regard perdu, elle comprit . Une seule personne pouvait autant désorienter ses sens.  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle entendit un ronflement s'échapper d'entre les couvertures.  
-Mais que fait il là ? Ne devais il pas être au studio universitaire ? Murmura t-elle.  
Kuchiki secoua la tête . Elle n'était pas vraiment en droit de poser une telle question.  
Elle finit par apercevoir le visage du rouquin.  
Devant l'expression paisible de son ami endormi ,elle sourit.  
Même si la nervosité lui nouait encore l'estomac, Rukia ne put s'empêcher de l'examiner.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Mis à part que ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus long.  
S'apercevant qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, la jeune Kuchiki tourna les talons.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Renji était partit. Tant pis. Elle devrait dormir dans le placard .

Après avoir soigneusement rangé les linges de façon à avoir un peu de place, elle s'allongea. Il fallait se lever tôt. Il ne devait pas s'apercevoir qu'elle était là. D'abord parce qu'elle s'était invité ( bien qu'elle l'ai déjà fait auparavant) , et deuxièmement ,...elle joignit les mains.  
Elle essayait d'imaginer comment il l'accueillerait. Le regard absent, elle caressa du bout de ses doigts son sourcil.  
-Se lever tôt...souffla t-elle .  
Les paupières lourdes comme du plomb, Rukia se laissa doucement porter dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
